Dayakka Littner
is the leader of Littner Village, the captain of the battleships Dai-Gurren and Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, and the Minister of Food Affairs for Kamina City. Plot Beastmen War Arc Dayakka is the chief of Littner Village and a good friend of Yoko. When Yoko arrives with Kamina and Simon in tow, he welcomes them and provides accomodations. He participates in the battle against Viral's Enki, but is quickly pinned down by the Gunman's attacks, requiring Kamina to come to the rescue in Gurren. He witnessed the birth of Gurren Lagann, and celebrated when it defeated Enki and forced Viral into retreat. Afterwards, Dayakka bid farewell to Yoko and Leeron, who were accompanying Kamina and Simon on their journey to a Beastman recall point. The continuing victories of Team Gurren spurred him and a number of others to steal Gunmen for themselves and join the war against the Beastmen. Dayakka christened his Gunman Dayakkaiser, using it to save Kamina and Simon from being torn apart by Thymilph's Dai-Gunzan. Later, he revealed that he was able to leave Littner Village because the women and children had been taken in by the chief of Giha Village, Kamina and Simon's home. When Simon remarked that their chief wasn't the type to take in immigrants, Dayakka replied that Gurren Lagann had become a symbol for humanity. After the taking of the Dai-Gunzan, Dayakka became captain of the newly-renamed Dai-Gurren, giving his old Dayakkaiser to Kiyoh. He continued to serve as Dai-Gurren's captain until the defeat of Lordgenome. Anti-Spiral War Arc After the construction of Kamina City over Teppelin's remains, Dayakka accepts a government job along with other members of Team Dai-Gurren; his post is the Minister of Food Affairs. He and Kiyoh have also married and are expecting a child as the story resumes. When the child is born, however, she becomes the one millionth human and triggers the Anti-Spirals' Human Extermination System. When the reformed Team Dai-Gurren leaves for space, Dayakka resigns from his job and evacuates the Earth with his family on Arc-Gurren. He later retakes his place at the helm of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren as they fight back the Anti-Spiral threat. When the Anti-Spiral imprisons everyone in a multi-dimensional labyrinth, Dayakka is seen working in a bakery with Gimmy and Darry before all three claim their core drills and break free from the labyrinth with Simon. He combines with the remainder of the team to form Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. During the final battle against the Anti-Spiral's Grand Zamboa, Dayakka prevents it from attacking Earth by wrapping an anchor around its body and hurling it away in his I-Got-The-Best-Wife-In-The-Universe Swing. After Anti-Spiral War Back on Earth, Simon and Nia are wed before their friends and comrades, including Dayakka. His fate after this event is unknown. Trivia *Out of all the Gunmen pilots who were inspired to hijack Gunmen by Kamina, Dayakka is the only one to live to see the end of the series. *In the original ADV dub, Dayakka was going to be voiced by John Gremillion. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirals